


I Need You

by PsychoVigilante



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Ejaculate, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoVigilante/pseuds/PsychoVigilante
Summary: The moment you fell in love with him was when he smiled at you as Robin. But now that Bruce adopted you, Dick has become your older adoptive brother who sometimes sleeps with you in the same bed. What will you do when your lust overpowers you, and you start to touch yourself while he's right there, sleeping?





	I Need You

You didn’t have a tragic backstory. 

There were no hungry nights, or abusive parents. 

There were no parents, full stop. You never knew them. And you were really okay with that. Life happens. You didn’t blame them for anything, except maybe not considering birth control. 

You were just an orphan, living in an orphanage, and doing orphan things like sneak out at night for little “adventures” as you liked to call it. The orphanage wasn’t bad either. The people who ran it were nice people, although perhaps just a little boring. 

Which is why you liked to walk around at night. You didn’t have game consoles and the books inside the mini library you had read time and time again. 

So there you were at 14, just wandering around Gotham at night, giggling at men trying to pick up prostitutes in cars, and avoiding the drunken homeless who liked to get a little aggressive when asking for spare change. 

When you walked around, you felt like a different person. Your imagination was what kept you entertained, and honestly, optimistic about the world. 

You could pretend to be whoever you wanted to be. That night, you were a secret Russian spy, walking by the blocks of loud club music and neon lights, trying to identify the man who was working with the Americans, planning to kill the Russian president. 

You stood outside the club from across the street, waiting for someone to come out. Someone who would look like a traitor to the Motherland. 

And there you found your culprit, a man in his mid-30s, with blond hair slicked back, a white shirt that plunged down to reveal his hairy chest, and a pair of sunglasses- at night. You thought he looked villainy enough. 

Fueling your imagination, you followed the man from the club. He walked a couple of blocks down, and then turned inside an alley. Smiling to yourself at the excitement you felt, you crossed the road and followed him into the darkness. 

You pouted. 

You had lost him. The alley was empty except for a pair of cats hissing at each other in front of a metal trash can. Sighing to yourself, you decided to give up on your little fantasy and head back to the orphanage before anyone noticed you were missing. 

“Why are you following me?” you heard the sudden threatening voice first before you felt a hand grab your arm tightly, spinning you around and pushing you up against the alley wall. 

Your eyes widen and started pooling with tears when you saw the same man in front of you, holding your neck now with a hand, and the other, a gun pointed at your face. 

“I’ll ask you again, bitch,” he spat, “Why are you following me? Who paid you? Tell me!”

You yelped out loud when he slammed your head against the wall. 

“No- no one!” you sobbed, “I’m sorry! I was just bored!”

“The truth, before I shoot you in the knee!” he growled. 

“I swear!” you cried, “Please, I swear. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Stupid. You were stupid. Curse your boredom, and curse your imagination. Who were you kidding? You weren’t a Russian spy, nor were you an undercover celebrity, or an investigative journalist. You were just a bored girl with no parents. 

“I will shoot your cunt off,” he roared, “And then I’ll fuck whatever’s left of-”

The sound of sudden wind interrupted him mid-sentence. The pressure on your neck disappeared, and so was the man in front of you. 

Instead, he was four feet in front of you, on the ground, face bloodied and unconscious. Over him was a tall, dark shadow. 

You whimpered in fear, and backed into the wall, praying for it to swallow you up. You slumped to the ground, cowering up at the shape. 

“Are you hurt?” a gravelly voice said, coming from the dark shadow. 

You didn’t dare answer. 

“B!” a chirpy young voice suddenly appeared from above you. A blur of red and green dropped from the sky and landed in front of the shadow. 

“Why didn’t you wait for me, B?” the boy you knew was called Robin panted. That’s right. Robin. Then the tall, dark, shadow must be- 

“Earth to Batman?” you saw the back of his head cock to the side. He turned around and finally saw you. “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see you there! Are you okay?”

Robin walked over to you. He was taller than you, and muscular. He looked more like a man than _Boy_ Wonder. To you that is. 

“I’m Robin, and this is Batman. You’re safe now, okay?” he gave you a warm smile that made your stomach tighten. Even through the white lenses of his mask, you could tell that he was being genuine. He offered you a hand to help you up. 

“O-okay,” you gulped, you took his hand and allowed him to pull you up with strength you did not expect. You were standing closer to him now, and you realised that he couldn’t have been much older than you.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

You told him.

“Hey, I’ve seen you before haven’t I?” he queried. 

“Robin,” Batman suddenly said in a cautionary voice, stepping forward. You finally saw him properly. Indeed, he looked exactly like the blurred photos in the news. 

“No, no,” Robin shook his head, “We’ve seen her before. Around.”

Batman took a look at you. 

“Yeah, I’ve definitely seen you. You’re usually alone, though,” Robin said again. 

“I like to walk around,” you answered sheepishly. 

“At night?” Batman disproved, “Where do you live?”

“At the orphanage on Murphy Street,” you told him. 

Silence. 

“Why were you following that man?” Batman broke the silence. 

“Well,” you started blushing, embarrassed, “It’s stupid. I was just bored.”

“You like to follow people when you’re bored?” Robin chuckled. 

“It’s not like that!” you huffed defensively. Even though it was kind of like that. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make fun of you,” Robin apologized. 

“It’s okay,” you shuffled your feet, “I should get going before they find out I sneaked out again.”

“Okay,” Robin nodded, “Stay safe.”

“Th-thank you,” you looked at him, and then at Batman, “For saving me earlier, too.”

Batman gave you a quick nod, and you hurried back to the orphanage, unaware of the two jumping from roof to roof behind you, making sure you got back okay. 

Bruce Wayne waltzed into your orphanage two days after that, with the proper paperwork to officially adopt you. 

It was revealed to you after the first 6 months of living with Bruce Wayne and his adopted son Dick Grayson that they were Batman and Robin, the very same ones who saved you that night. You didn’t believe it at first, but they showed you to the Cave behind the old clock, and you couldn’t deny it anymore. 

Fast forward 4 years later, you were now a Wayne, with an adoptive older brother and an adoptive younger brother. Bruce adopted Jason Todd two years after you, and he became Robin while Dick had moved on to being Nightwing. You weren’t interested in the vigilante life, despite your previous fantasies that you were one. 

You were very happy where you were, as a normal girl in a not-so-normal household. 

The four years you spent with Dick, you got close to him. He was still warm and chirpy outside as the day you met him, yet you knew that he had changed drastically inside. He aged- not in the physical sense. There was just a _look_ in his eye that said he had gone through a lot. 

Yet despite how busy he was as Nightwing, he always spent a lot of time with you. You were his dear little sister after all. He made you feel safe, as he had all those years ago when Batman had saved you. 

You would watch movies together, fall asleep together, cuddle together in front of the fire during winter, and spent the summer splashing around in the pool outside. 

Your relationship with the younger Robin was good too. You loved him dearly, and tried to be a good older sister to him, constantly giving him advice and being a listening ear if he ever needed one. 

You were lucky. 

You didn’t have a tragic backstory. 

The only tragedy that you faced was the developing feelings for your older adoptive brother. 

You probably fell in love with his smile the first time you met him. The smile that warmed you up and calmed you down. When Bruce took you in and introduced you to Dick Grayson, your breath hitched when you stared into his beautiful, perfect face and bright blue eyes. 

And then your already wild imagination went ahead and got _dirtier_ the more time you spent with him. 

Summer was your favorite time of the year, because Dick Grayson during summer was a sight to behold. 

The first reason was his skin. His skin got a bit tan during the summer due to the sun- and the fact that he liked to workout shirtless. He jogged shirtless, he swam shirtless, he helped Alfred mow the lawn shirtless. And so, the darker warm shade of his skin accentuated the contours of his muscles. At his face, his tanner skin made his blue eyes looked even more striking due to the contrast. 

The second was due to the heat. The heat, on top of making him take off his shirt more, also made him _sweat_. His already tan, already magnificent body would glisten in the light from his sweat that made you feel like licking _something_. The sweat also made his musk stronger. It wasn’t body odour, but it was his smell. He smelt like citrus and candy lemon drops and for some reason, a scent that reminded you of rain. The heat also made him jump into the pool more with you, and you were able to appreciate him even more. 

The third was his hair. Summer usually left you with greasy hair because of the excess sweat, but for some reason, Dick Fucking Grayson’s wavy hair was more alive and bouncy in the summer. It made you want to run your fingers in and _pull_ and tug.

His hair was currently wet, though. Slicked to the back and dripping droplets of water down his defined cheekbones, you subconsciously licked your lips at the obscene way his mouth was slightly parted, panting as he finished his lap. 

He looked at you from the pool and grinned widely, waving at you. You had just walked out to the pool to tell him something. 

“Hey, sis!” he greeted. You hated when he called you that. 

“Hey,” you walked over to the edge of the pool where he was and squatted down to his eye level, “Wanna watch a movie tonight? They just added this new horror movie on Netflix.”

You saw him frown and bite his lower lip, running a hand through his wet hair. It was the look he made when he was thinking of something, or deciding. 

“Unless you have Nightwing duties,” you hurriedly added, forgetting that the rest of your family had their nights usually occupied. 

“No, no,” he shook his head and smiled at you, “I can take a night off.”

“Are you sure?” you asked again, “I don’t wanna hold you back from your responsibilities, or anything.”

“Not at all, sweetheart,” he assured you, “I like to watch movies with you. It’s a Friday night after all. I don’t want to leave you alone on your favorite night of the week.”

There it was. You loved it when he called you that. 

“Okay!” you made a star jump from where you were, giggling in excitement, “Let’s watch it after dinner. We can make some popcorn, too.”

“Sounds great, sis!” he grinned at you. You forced your smile to stay where it was until he dived back underwater to continue his laps. 

Your heart ached whenever he called you that. 

You stared at him longingly as he did his butterfly, his back muscles flexing in the sun. 

As much as you wanted him to think otherwise, he still saw you as his little sister, and nothing you could do can change that. 

Not the short skirts and low tops, not by being touchy and clingy, and certainly not by _wishing_. 

***  
You heard Dick’s soft snores in your ear. 

You couldn’t sleep, your heart was beating too fast. 

After the movie, the two of you fell asleep on your bed, legs tangled, heads on the same pillow. You were facing him. You saw the outline of his face barely illuminated by the moonlight outside. You smiled. 

His sleeping face was adorable. 

He frowned slightly as he slept. It wasn’t because he was having a nightmare, it was just how he was. His lips were in a slight pout, his lower jutting out slightly. 

You gulped. 

You always imagined his lips on yours, and how soft they must feel. 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

You always slept together like this, and some nights were harder than most. Most of the time, you could sleep soundly, even if he was spooning you from behind. You felt comfortable, and warm, and safe with him engulfing you into his heat. 

Some of the nights, though, your brain went on hyperdrive, and you could feel your heartbeat in your ears. Your imagination was running wild. 

You imagined those lips on your flushed skin, or around your nipples, suckling, or kissing your sweet spot between your legs. 

Your pussy was aching. 

You opened your eyes to look at him, making sure that he was completely asleep. You then let your hand travel down your body and slip underneath the band of your shorts and panties, to between your folds. 

You were surprised at how wet you already were. You didn’t expect to be dry, but you didn’t expect to be _dripping_ either. 

Your eyes were set on his lips as you rubbed your clit, sparking pleasure throughout your body. You wanted to close the distance and press your lips against his so bad, but your willpower was strong enough to resist. 

You stopped rubbing, but slowly inserted your middle finger inside your entrance. 

“Mmm,” you moaned before you could stop yourself. You paused in panic, and looked at Dick’s eyes, to see if they were open. 

Thankfully, he was still fast asleep, his frown still evidently present. 

You continued to take the risk and pump in another finger. 

“Fuck,” you hissed. You were being reckless at this point, really. You knew that you found it hard to keep quiet when pleasuring yourself, yet here you were masturbating right in front of your adoptive brother. 

You thanked whatever higher being there was that Dick was a heavy sleeper and miraculously have not woken up yet despite your heavy breaths, occasional moans, and squirming. 

You felt your juices leak even more at the prospect of getting caught by him.

It was stupid, beyond insane, but somehow you were even more aroused that you were fucking yourself in front of him while he slept. 

Your thoughts were hazy, a fire was pooling slowly at your core, and you knew you were going to come soon. 

You sped your fingers up, closing your eyes. 

“Ah, Dick,” you groaned softly, chasing your high, “I need you.”

But suddenly, you felt a hand around your moving wrist that forced your eyes open and made you jump. 

“What,” Dick was looking at you intensely, his eyes hooded from sleep, “Are you doing?”

“Dick,” you breathed in panic, “Not- nothing. I was scratching my leg.”

“It didn’t sound like you were scratching your leg,” he said in a low voice. 

Fuck. 

“I was,” you lied desperately, “Sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep.”

You hurriedly turned your back towards him, your heart felt like it was beating out of your chest. 

“Hmm,” you heard him sigh behind you. He snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you into his chest. 

“How do you expect me to fall asleep now, sweetheart,” he muttered, hand suddenly gripping your hip so tight that it almost hurt. 

You gasped when you felt something hard poking your ass. You heard him groan in frustration. 

“This isn’t fair,” he choked, grinding his hard on into you once more, “This isn’t fucking fair.”

You’ve never heard him like this before. You’ve heard him mad, frustrated, tired. But not this. This was different. 

“What isn’t?” you dared to ask. 

You felt him still, a tired sigh, and then-

“Nothing,” he released you and then turned his back towards you too, “Go back to bed, sis.”

You remained quiet. 

It took you almost the whole night to finally drift back to sleep. 

***

You blinked yourself awake and immediately cringed at the light that poured through your pulled curtains. The warmth you felt behind you last night was absent, which meant Dick must have woken up earlier and intentionally pulled back the curtains for you. You groaned in your pillow at the reminded of what happened last night. 

You got ready for the day and went down for breakfast, which you had in the kitchen on the island that Bruce made into a sort of breakfast bar. 

When you were close to finishing, you heard the main door open and close, and in came Dick Grayson shirtless, sweaty, and panting right after his morning jog. 

You made a point to ignore him and looked at your phone while gobbling up your scrambled eggs. 

“Good morning, sis!” he chirped, pouring himself a glass of cold orange juice from the fridge, as if whatever happened last night didn’t happen. 

“Mornin’,” you mumbled back with your mouth full. 

“What’re you up to today?” he asked, pulling up a chair next to you. You tried to reel in your nerves. There was no reason to be jittery. If he was going to act like nothing happened, then you’ll gladly follow his lead. 

“Nothing much,” you shrugged, “Work out a bit. Read a bit. Watch some TV?”

“Don’t you have friends to go out with or something?” he jested. 

“Hey, I like staying home and lazing around,” you defended, finally turning away from your phone to look at him. 

An action you regretted instantly. 

He was looking at you with a slight smirk on his lips- which was glistening with orange juice. His hair was damp, some curls sticking to his sweaty forehead that made him look more boyish than usual.

The warm light that entered through the windows added on to his overall glow. He was like a bubbling ray of sunshine that made your breath hitch. 

You tried hard to maintain eye contact, pretending to give him a slight glare by narrowing your eyes at him. 

“Oh, really?” he teased, “And here I thought it’s because you don’t have any friends to go out with.”

“I do,” you huffed, “They invite me out sometimes. I choose to stay home.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart. But it’s okay if you don’t. I’m here. I’ll be your friend,” he grinned, adding a flirty wink. 

Wait, a flirty wink? 

You rolled your eyes at him and went back to your phone. 

No, Dick is naturally flirty, you convinced yourself. He doesn’t realise it, but he’s like that to everyone. 

“Anyway, I think I’ll be down in the Cave for a bit,” he told you, “If you need anything, just text me.”

“And what would I need from you, Dick Grayson?” you raised an eyebrow condescendingly at him. 

He didn’t answer right away. His gaze had changed to that of an intense stare, his jaw clenching and unclenching. And then- 

“If you need someone to lift anything, or open jars, or do anything _manly_ ,” he suddenly changed into his usual cheerful self, even flexing and kissing his biceps for exaggeration, “These guns will help you out.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Whatever, Dick,” you shook your head at his idiocy and went back to your breakfast. 

You did exactly what you said you would. You worked out, you read, and now you were lounging on the sofa in the living room watching TV. It was already in the late evening at the time Dick came and joined you. 

He sat next to you, further away than usual. 

After about ten minutes, he said, “Why are you so far away? Come here.”

“You’re the one who sat down far away,” you muttered to yourself, yet cuddled up next to him anyway. 

You rested your head on his chest and leaned into him, as usual. 

Another ten minutes passed by. 

“We should talk about last night,” he suddenly brought up. 

You tensed. 

“What about last night?” you cautiously replied. 

“You know,” he simply said. 

You pulled away from him to look at him directly, showing him your fake confused face. 

“I don’t?” you lied. 

He sighed in frustration. 

“You can’t lie to me, you know that right?” he told you, “I’m trained to detect lies, remember?”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” you denied. Deny, deny, deny. You didn’t care if it was obvious or not. You needed to keep denying. 

“Okay, how about I start over then,” he gave you the same intense stare as before, “We should talk about how I caught you touching yourself.”

Your brain short circuited. You hadn’t expected him to be so blunt and straightforward about it. But you needed to respond before he realises that he hit the mark. 

You burst out into laughter. 

“Is that what you thought I was doing?” you chortled, “Holy shit!”

He narrowed his eyes at you. 

“What?” you continued to force yourself to laugh, “It’s funny! I _told_ you that I was scratching.”

“Do you usually moan my name when you scratch yourself?” he snickered. 

You almost dropped your smile the way your heart dropped to your stomach. 

“Dick,” you smirked, “What dreams did you have last night? Are you sure you were even fully awake?”

“I’m pretty sure I can differentiate reality and my dreams, sweetheart,” he assured, “But you know what? Forget it. I shouldn’t have brought it up anyway.”

He grabbed your head with his hand and pushed your head to his chest like you were before. 

“There’s nothing to even bring up Dick,” you bit your lip in worry now that he wasn’t looking at you, “You’re delusional.”

“Don’t push it,” he quipped. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle. 

***

The next time Dick ended up in your bed was 2 weeks later. 

It was again, after a movie. The two of you fell asleep after under the covers, just like usual.

Dick had been acting normally, and in turn you did as well. It was as if that night had never happened. So, you could drift to sleep easily, despite him being there. 

But something woke you up that night. 

Your mind was still cloudy from sleep, and you weren’t sure whether you were dreaming or not. Now, you couldn’t tell if it was the slight movement of the bed that woke you up, or if it was the sounds you thought Dick was making. 

Your back was facing him, so you couldn’t see him even if the moon shone a little bit brighter that night. But the bed was shaking very slightly, as if someone was absentmindedly jiggling their foot while lying down. 

You frowned in the dark. Dick never really had the whole restless leg syndrome. You jiggled your knee while sitting down way more than he did. 

But then you heard his soft sighs and moans. And then the haze in your mind cleared up completely, like a rush of cold water that woke you up, and you knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Fuck,” you heard him whisper in a desperate tone you’ve never heard before. 

Your heart was racing, thumping against your chest as if it was going to burst. You couldn’t believe what he was doing. He was doing the same thing you were two weeks ago. 

You strained your ears even more. 

You heard it now, the slick, wet sound of what you assumed was him jerking off his cock. You bit your lip. You wanted so much to see it. 

Wait a second, a thought occurred to you. It wasn’t fair that he caught you and then acted all smug about it. No, you wanted to get him back as well. 

You hurriedly thought hard about a smart thing to say that would leave him just as embarrassed as he made you. 

“You know that I can hear you, Dick,” you finally voiced out, internally smacking your head for such a boring opening line. 

You felt Dick still behind you. 

“How long have you been listening?” he rasped. 

“About a minute,” you gulped nervously. 

A beat. And then- 

“Shit,” he groaned, “That’s hot.”

He continued his movements. 

Your eyes were opened wide, your mouth gaping at the shock of how easy he took it. That fucker even continued masturbating. 

You’ve never witnessed this side of him before- ever. You didn’t even know he had this side. You thought he was just sunshines and rainbows, the warm older brother who incorrectly thought you were this innocent little girl he sworn to protect. 

“Surprised?” he chuckled, “I wouldn’t be doing this if you hadn’t in the first place.”

You made a move to turn around to face him. 

“What are you- no, no, don’t,” Dick panicked. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep my eyes up here,” you replied, now facing him. 

He was lying on his back. Your eyes had adjusted to the darkness and you could faintly see the outline of his face, his mouth slightly parted, panting. You were lying on his left side. 

You saw a movement on his right, and then you heard the wet sounds again. Another sigh from Dick. 

“You’re shameless,” you told him, “I wanted to embarrass you the same way you embarrassed me.”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he stated, “Masturbating is healthy.”

“Masturbating in front of your adoptive sibling is healthy?” you chuckled. 

“Only if the feeling’s mutual,” he gave what you thought was a smirk. It was hard to read his face in the dark. 

“Fuck,” he swore again, and then a little calmer added, “But you’re right. I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Then why aren’t you stopping?” you whispered. 

“Because,” he paused, “Because it’s especially fucking hard to stop now that you’re watching.”

“Craving the centre of attention, just like always,” you teased. 

You were surprisingly keeping it cool despite feeling wetness gush between your legs. If Dick can do it, why can’t you? 

You brought a hand down under your waistband.

“No,” he suddenly protested, “You can’t do it with me.”

“Why not?” you moaned when you rubbed between your folds. You’ve never been that wet before. 

“It’s wrong,” he choked. 

“Oh, _now_ it’s wrong?” you scoffed, “Fuck off, Dick. I’m going to touch myself with you.”

“Fuck,” he gasped, “Don’t say it like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because you sound sexy,” he breathed hard, hand pumping harder. 

“Mmm,” you hummed, feeling yourself getting slicker and slicker as you circled your sensitive nub. 

You watched him intensely with hooded eyes. He was frowning as if he was deep in thought, and was now biting his lower lip. 

“Don’t look at me like that, sweetheart,” he groaned again, “You’re going to make me come.”

“Isn’t that- fuck- isn’t that the point?” you retorted, breath hitching.

He sped up even faster, and pumping even harder now that he didn’t need to hide it from you. You wanted so much to glance down, but you promised that you wouldn’t look. He was panting as if he was sprinting now. 

You copied his actions, spreading your legs further apart to rub yourself. You felt the familiar heat pool at your lower stomach, the tingling in your toes.

“Fuck, I’m close,” he whined. 

“Me too,” you echoed. 

“Don’t come with me,” he urged, “Please, don’t come with me.”

“I’m going to come, Dick,” you huffed, “I’m going to come with you.”

“No,” he protested, “Shit! I’m- fuck. Fuck.”

You felt his pumps became more erratic and messy, and he was moaning and groaning- as were you. The heat from your centre burst into waves of fire, feeling you clench and unclench your pussy. 

You watched as Dick came. His eyes were shut tight, his eyebrows furrowed, and his sound, _god_. 

He didn’t come with a groan or a moan. He came in whimpers and whines. It sounded vulnerable, and desperate, and _needy_. 

And then the two of you were panting in the darkness, wrapping your head around what had just happened. 

You felt the bed shift, and saw Dick take off his shirt to wipe what you assumed was his cum from his stomach. You wanted to steal a look at his cock, but he had already pulled his sweatpants up. He threw the shirt to the floor and got beneath the blankets again with you. 

Silence.

He sighed, and then pulled you closer to him. You rested your head on his chest and he slung an arm around your waist. 

“I’m disgusting,” he whispered sadly. 

“Then so am I,” you replied. 

“It’s just- I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t stop myself,” he confessed, “When I heard you that night, moaning my name. Fuck. It wasn’t fair.”

Now you knew what tone of voice he used when he said that. It was him holding back, repressing himself. 

“I don’t understand what you mean by it’s not fair,” you stated. 

“It’s not fair that you can just- just go around looking like you do,” he elaborated, “Walking around with almost nothing on, squatting in front of me in your skirt while I’m in the pool, fucking masturbate next to me while I slept. It’s not fair that you can affect me so much, and I can’t do anything about it.”

You were so shocked by his confession that you couldn’t even think of retorting him by saying that he did the same. 

“And then I’m in the same bed as you again,” he continued, “And you’re just there in your shorts and your tank top, and all I can think about is how you sound when you moaned my name. How long have you been touching yourself to me?”

“Uhm,” you hesitated, blushing slightly to yourself at the embarrassment, “Maybe one or two years.”

“Fuck,” he swore, “And I thought you were so fucking innocent. I felt bad for having dirty thoughts of you. 

“Far from it,” you giggled. 

He sighed again. 

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with this, Dick,” you tried to assure him, “We’ve only met 4 years ago. There’s nothing relating us to each other except documents. You don’t even have the Wayne name.”

“Still,” he weakly argued back, “I’m still as much your brother as Jason is mine.”

“But you don’t see me as a sister,” you debated. 

“No, I don’t. Just- just go to bed okay? I love you,” he kissed you on your forehead. 

“Love you too, Dick.”

And so, it started. Whenever Dick slept in your room, the both of you would sometimes masturbate together, never looking anywhere but each other’s faces. But sometimes you would sleep throughout the whole night, and sometimes you would end up touching yourself alone and once you were done, you would feel Dick press up his hard on against your ass but do nothing about it until the both of you fell asleep again. 

And during the day, you would act like how you always acted. Like there was nothing going on at night between the sheets. Dick would be his usual cheerful, brotherly self. You didn’t have any other talks like you did again. It was mainly silence or single word answers, swears, and moans and his needy whines.

The longest sentence exchanged between the both of you at night would probably be Dick’s “You done? Go back to sleep.” He would, of course, cuddle up against you and maybe grind himself on you a few times. 

But then that night happened. 

The two of you had been doing this for 6 months already. 

One night, you were in bed, not sleeping soundly but not fully awake either. You faintly heard the door opened and close. You opened your eyes and voiced out in the darkness. 

“Dick?” you mumbled. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he replied softly, “I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

You heard his footsteps come closer to your bed. You blinked yourself awake. 

“No, I wasn’t really sleeping,” you explained. He was standing by the side of your bed dressed in a plain white shirt and boxers. “What’s wrong?”

“I- I need you,” he whispered, “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course,” you immediately sat up and pulled the covers, “Get in here.”

He snuggled up next to you, now lying down on his side facing you.

“What time is it?” you asked. 

“Almost four in the morning.”

“You just got back from patrol?” you enquired. 

“Yeah,” he simply said. 

Your eyes darted across his face to see him in the dark. You noticed he had a butterfly BandAid across a cut on his right cheekbone. Your hands immediately went to caress it. 

“Oh my god,” you whispered excitedly, “Nightwing got injured?”

“I’m not invincible you know,” he scoffed. 

“Could have fooled me,” you smiled softly at him. 

He didn’t reply, but you could feel his intense stare. You continued caressing his cheek.

“So who did it? Pyg? Zsaz?” you paused before you jokingly added, “Condiment King?”

Dick let out a chuckle at that. 

“No,” he replied, his smile faltering, “It was Deathstroke.”

No wonder he had his panties in a bunch. 

“Oh,” you simply responded, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” he sighed, wrapping you with his arms and pulling you into his heat by your waist, “I just need you.”

You were so close to him, you could feel his warm breath on your face, his chest rise and fall against yours. Your lips were inches away from each other, and you suddenly felt some sort of pull.

You knew the term electricity sparking between two people was cheesy and overused, but it really was how you felt then. It was like some sort of static that pulled you in closer and closer to him, all the while your heartbeat felt like like it was drumming in your ears. 

You suddenly felt hot, too hot. You had your air conditioner switched on and yet you felt like you were sweating. You were suddenly aware of his arms around you. He’s cuddled you like that many times before, but it seemed different tonight. 

You noticed his toned biceps flexing around you, how his large warm hand settled at your lower back, burning the small patch of skin that was exposed from your shirt hiking up. You noticed one of his thighs were in between yours, and that your leg had subconsciously found its way up to his hips, almost straddling him sideways. 

And you noticed how your core was pressed against his thigh, the pressure making you feel tingly. As if he read your mind, he pressed his thigh between yours harder. 

“Dick,” you moaned. 

“I need you,” he breathed, and repeated the action again. 

You were both staring at each other’s lips. You saw his tongue quickly dart out to wet his lower lip. You both knew what was going to happen next, but it seemed like forever before he actually kissed you. 

It didn’t really start out as a kiss at first. He simply pressed his lips against yours gently, like he was testing to see if it was okay. When you reciprocated by adding pressure to the kiss, then he started to ease into it, taking your lower lip into his mouth, adding small licks here and there.

But when you opened your mouth to give him access, it was like he _snapped_. He thrusted his tongue inside your mouth to taste you, and suddenly flipped you over, climbing on top of you. 

He grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head, all the while tongue fucking your mouth. You started mewling at the growing intensity of the kiss, and how he completely dominated it. 

He broke off the kiss to rasp “I need you” once more, and then started going lower to suck and lick on the skin above your pulse. You felt him let go of your hands only for him to start feeling you up from beneath your shirt, bunching it up in the process. You let out a groan when he started massaging your breasts, playing with your nipples. 

In one swift motion, he pulled your top over your head and tossed it onto the floor. He then immediately went to your nipple and took it into his mouth, circling it with his tongue, all the while pulling and pinching the other with his finger. 

He traveled lower again, and forced your thighs apart with his hands, immediately burying his face in between your thighs. He started mouthing you over your sleeping shorts, making it grow damper with both your slick and his saliva. 

“Dick,” you begged. 

He took them off smoothly. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

You felt your face heat up when he complimented you. You felt a bit vulnerable, your legs spread and fully exposed to him. But all the nervousness disappeared when he licked a strip from your hole to your clit, making you shudder in the intense, unfamiliar pleasure. 

“I’ve always wanted to taste you,” he teased, his hot breaths sending bolts of electricity over your pussy. He dove in again. 

He groaned around your sensitive bud, his vibrations almost completely unraveling you. Suddenly you felt him insert a finger into you while lapping at your clit. 

“Oh, _God_ ,” you whined, “Fuck, Dick, _please_.”

He curled his finger upwards to massage the sweet spot inside you, causing you to thrash about, your hands flying from above your head to his soft curls. You tugged on his hair as he continued to drink you up, making him moan as well. 

He added a second finger.

You felt the familiar heat build and build as he worked your pussy with his mouth and hands. 

He added a third. 

“Dick,” you choked, “I’m gonna-”

And then everything you felt was gone. Dick was now kneeling on the bed in between your legs, suddenly shirtless and grinning, his mouth glistening with your juices. 

“No,” you whimpered, “More.”

You started bucking your hips in vain to relieve some of the tension that he built. 

“Not yet, sweetheart,” his voice was suddenly at your ear, “I need you. I need to feel you. Can I?”

“ _Please_ ,” you whined, canting your hips to meet his. You felt his hard on poking at you through his boxers, begging for attention. 

“You want my cock, baby?” he purred, “You want me to fill you up?”

“Please,” you repeated, your mind was hazy, and it was like the only word you knew how to say. 

“Okay, baby, I’ll give you my cock,” his breath tickled your ear. 

You felt the bed shift, and you didn’t even realise that your eyes were closed. You opened them and saw Dick position himself between your spread legs, his shorts gone. Suddenly, you felt nervous again. 

“Uhm, Dick?” you voiced out.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” he replied, one hand wrapped around his leaking shaft, the tip wet and reflecting what little light there was. 

“Is… that normal?” you pointed to his cock. 

“What?” he asked, confused. 

“Is it normal for a penis to be that big?” 

He grinned at you and chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, babe,” he winked, “I know it’s your first time, so I’ll take it slow, okay?”

“O-okay,” you stuttered. 

He aligned his cock at your hole, pushed in slightly, but then took it away to rub it between your wet folds. 

Your breath hitched. 

He repeated what he did, pushed in a bit more, only to take it out again. 

“ _Jesus_ , Dick,” you gasped, “I know you said to take it slow, but-”

You let out a long moan when he finally pushed it in beyond the bell of his head, causing you to wince slightly at the stretch. 

“Shit, you’re so fucking tight,” he groaned, still pushing it in dangerously slow. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” you panted, “Oh fuck, you’re huge. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

He stilled as soon as he bottomed out in you, a thumb rubbing your clit to distract you from the almost pleasurable but still painful stretch. 

But god, the sensations you felt. 

You felt so full, and so good, and like your whole body was on fire. The way he filled you up meant that he was touching every single spot inside you that gave you pleasure. 

You weren’t the only one who was whimpering. 

You saw Dick with his eyes shut, his eyebrows furrowed, his lower lip bit. He was breathing hard. 

“Fuck,” he choked, “Fuck. You feel- fuck.”

“You can move, please,” you instructed. 

“You sure?” he whispered. 

“Yes, Dick, _please_.”

He pulled out slowly, but not completely, and he pushed back in. 

“Your walls are clinging onto my cock, fuck,” he described. 

Indeed, you felt it too. It was like your body didn’t ever want his cock to leave you. 

He leaned over you and propped his elbows at either side of your face, his hips still thrusting in and out. You could see the droplets of sweat on his forehead, and smell his familiar citrusy scent along with his salty musk.

You adjusted to his size quickly enough, because soon, you needed more. 

“Faster, please,” you told him. 

His pace quickened ever so slightly. 

It was better, but still not enough. You wanted to feel him, every inch of him. You were greedy for his cock, and greedy for your high. 

“Faster,” you pleaded. 

He obeyed, but it still wasn’t enough. You knew he was still holding back. 

“God dammit, Dick Grayson,” you angrily cried out, “I’m not going to fucking break, so go the fuck _faster_.”

“Fine,” he panted above you, “You want fast? I’ll give you fast.”

He snapped his hips, and you got the breath knocked out of you. 

He started pummeling into you, drilling his cock violently into your pussy. 

You bit your lip so you wouldn’t scream your lungs out at the intense pleasure you felt as he pounded you. 

“This fast enough for you, sweetheart?” he breathed. 

You couldn’t form a snarky reply, hell, you couldn’t form any words at all. The only word you knew was his name and ‘Please’, which you chanted like a mantra, all the while not even knowing what you were pleading for. 

The sound of the room was filled with your heavy breaths and vulgar sounds, the slapping of his cock into you and the wet slick that you knew came from your dripping slit. 

“Fuck, I need you,” he suddenly crashed his lips into you, violating your mouth with his tongue, his thrusts never faltering. 

You felt the previous orgasm build again, but this time it was different from any other you’ve felt. You felt like your vision was getting narrower, like you were seeing white light, slowly building and building its intensity. 

“Dick,” you choked. 

“Me too, baby, me too,” he muttered, his rhythm now getting sloppy, his moans and groans now replaced with new sounds, the sounds you knew he made when he came. 

And then it finally came, you felt yourself flutter around his length, a hand covering your mouth which meant that you must have been making a lot of noise that you didn’t notice. 

And then you didn’t hear nor see anything but white static, and an electrical fire that burst throughout your whole body. When you were slowly coming down, you heard him. 

His whines and whimpers. 

You felt him pull out from your cunt, the sudden emptiness slightly surprising you, and he came all over your stomach in streaks of white. 

Your vision was still cloudy, but you could see clearly that he was still hovering above your body, propped up with one arm next to your head, sweating with his eyes closed and breathing hard. 

With a groan, he sat up and took his shirt he discarded from before to wipe you clean. 

He collapsed next to you and pulled you close, giving you a kiss on the nose. 

“That was- wow,” he chuckled. 

“Agreed,” you giggled, looking at him endearingly. He looked completely wiped out. 

“I love you,” he said, “But no one can know about us, okay? At least, for now.”

“Okay,” you nodded, “But, Dick?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want us to pretend like this never happened in the morning,” you whispered, “I don’t want us to act like normal even when we’re alone.”

“Me neither,” he sighed, caressing your cheek, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that before. I just wanted to live in denial. I didn’t want to face my issues.”

“I know,” you smiled softly, “It’s okay. I know it’ll take time for you to get over your guilt or whatever.”

“Or whatever?” he scoffed, “It’s complicated, you know, seeing that I’m supposed to be the responsible one.”

“ _Whatever_ ,” you lightly teased, “As long as you stop calling me ‘sis’, I’ll be good.”

“Yeah, I only called you that to try to tell myself what you’re supposed to be for me,” he confessed, “But now that’s obviously out the window, I’ll stop.”

“Thanks, Dick.”

“No problem, bro.”

The last sound you heard him make before you drifted to sleep was a yelp that you elicited from him by smacking him on his head.


End file.
